Of Gender and Power
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Camelot has always been wary of strangers... and magic...outsiders....strong willed women? Is there no trouble that these two girls don't bring with them. The Prince of Camelot is soon to face more drama than he ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: None at the moment that i know of.  
Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, nor Arthur, all rights belong to the bbc and the involving crew and actor. OOoohh! Though i do own Sarina (sarah) and Cassandra (Cassie) My creations :D**

Another one i know, and people might notice that everytime i write one of these two girls names are always the same. Think of them as my own characters, i use them wherever i need them. 

**Thanks to DementedViper for all the help she gives me along the way and advice!  
Oh and this un'beta'd so all the mistakes our mine :(**

**Chapter One:**

The forest was a dangerous place, day or night. You never knew who you would find in there, _what _you would find in there. Everyone knew that you should stick to the paths, go off them and you were basically asking for trouble. Thing was, no one told Cassandra or Sarina this. Though if you called either one of them by these names you might just wish you were lost in the forest instead of them. Six days, that was how long they had been travelling for to reach Camelot, the most well known town in the whole kingdom. The journey had been long and difficult, each girl was used to hardships in their lives, neither of them were bothered by it.

It had been a only been about half an hour from the exit to the forest that they had been separated. They didn't know what had attacked them, it could have been anything. It had come out of no where, teeth bared, launching itself at the girls. They had tried to fight, but in the end, the only thing they could so was run. Unfortunately, they had run opposites way from each other.

…

"Cassandra? Cassie? Where are you?" Sarina called, struggling forwards through the forest. Fear was gripping at her chest so she could barely breath. She hadn't seen where had friend had run to, she just hoped she was okay. She didn't want to think what she would do if the creature had gotten to her.

"CASSIE!" She yelled louder, not caring if it drew the creature back to her. Sighing in frustration she slumped down into the ground, resting for the briefest of moments. She pushed her hair from her face and fought back tears. Sarina, or Sarah as she preferred to be called, was not unlike most peasant people in Albion. She was fairly tall, slender in shape. Her hair was deep brown, falling down in curls. Right now it was pulled back into a messy bun, a few strand hanging down into her face. She wore a floor length deep green skirt, though right now the mud and dust dulled the colour away. Around her shoulders she had a similar coloured cloak, drawing in as much heat as it could manage.

She had to find Cassie. They had never been separated before, not since they were little.

"Cassie." She whispered sadly, pushing herself to her feet, forcing herself to carry on walking. Maybe if she made it to Camelot she could find help. Surely someone would help her find her friend?

Her feet ached but she pushed herself on. Relief swelled through her as she saw the end of the forest coming. She frantically pushed aside braches and shrubbery, her feet picking up in speed. She froze as a snarl echoed through the clearing. Then she screamed….

…

Cassie huffed annoyed as she slowed her steps to a walk. This was just perfect. She was lost, in the forest, with no one else around. She didn't have the faintest clue were Sarah had gone and that fact scared her. Sarah was no whimp, but she certainly didn't know how to fight. Cassie thanked the stars that she knew enough to protect herself. Not that it had helped with the creature back there. She tried to reason that she had just been caught by surprise. Any other day and she could of taken it. (She could almost hear Sarah laughing in her head.)

Cassie had taken it upon herself over the years to learn how to fight. She had watched the men in various villages, sometimes being able to convince a few to give them lessons. She had learnt at a young age that she wouldn't survive if she couldn't protect herself.

Cassie was unique looking, even in Albion. She had expressive eyes in an alluring shade of green, standing out against her pale skin. She had a perfectly proportioned figure. Her hair was a deep brown in colour, so much that it was almost black. It always laid dead straight, right now it was swept back into tight plait, falling down her back. She had similar clothes to what every girl wore, her skirt a deep red. Sarah often told her that she beautiful compared to all the girls they saw in villages, she never quite believed her though.

Sighing heavily, Cassie scanned the area, trying in vain to find her friend.

"Sarah!" She called, cupping her hands in front of her mouth. "SARAH!"

"Well, well, well." A strange voice chuckled, causing Cassie to jump round on the spot. "What do we have here boys?"

Cassie counted four, no five men, all surrounding her. She cursed herself. She was so preoccupied with finding Sarah that she hadn't even been paying attention. The men were all about the same age, probably not much older than herself. There clothes were rough and worn, there hair matted and their skin dirty. They were rogue's, raiders. Cassie had seen men like this all over the country.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing out here?" The one nearest her sneered, Cassie suspected he was the leader of the  
group. She glared at him with full force.

"I wouldn't call me little if I were you." She said heatedly, moving her feet to stand more solidly. She couldn't fight the creature, but she could definitely fight them.

"This one's brave." A second man laughed, pulling something from his side. Cassie eyed the knife he held with caution. "I don't like brave much."

"Doesn't look like you like soap much either, we can't all get what we like." She threatened, her hands gripping at the side of her skirt. She was never one to come unprepared.

"Lets make this easy, give us your money and we wont kill you." The leader said with a smirk. Cassie laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to take your word."

Cassie barely had time to react as she saw someone at her from the corner of her eye. She ducked in an instant, pulling up the side of her skirt to reach the dagger she always kept hidden. The man was dead before he realised what she had done.

"Mother of-" One of the men hissed.

Cassie grinned. At least she could have some fun. Two of the men charged at her at once. A well aimed fist knocked one to the floor, unfortunately costing her the hold on her dagger as the other knocked at her arm. She snarled in anger but leapt at the men all the same. Ducking, she swiped her foot out at the nearest man, connecting it with painful force to his ankle. He was floored easily. Cassie fought with precision and practiced ease. The first went down without a problem, it was only when the last three decided to attack at once that she knew she was in trouble. She felt someone grab her from behind, she fought to release herself but she could move. She kicked out her feet, hitting one in the face. All that earner her in return was a punch to the stomach. She saw the leader smirk at her and she knew she had problems.

….

Arthur hummed to himself as he twisted the sword around in his hand. He was walking to and throw along the edge of the forest, waiting for his servant to return. He had wanted to take the boy out to practice with the sword more, since Merlin was still hopeless, yet was having to wait while he finished getting supplies for Gaius. Though Arthur, for once, didn't mind the wait, it was quiet and he had nothing but his father in his ear all day. Sometime being the heir to the thrown was a job he hated.

It was then that his silence was broken. He heard a scream from inside the forest and his sword stilled in his hand instinctively. His first thought was Merlin, but a scream sounded again and he knew it as a girls voice. He ran into the forest without a second thought.

His feet trampled over the forest floor, his ear straining to hear any sounds. He followed the screams with fierce speed. His burst into the clearing he was certain it was coming from and froze. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a creature, the name he didn't know, but it was large in size, its skin a dark waxy colour. It eyes were a blazing yellow. His eyes were drawn away from the creature they as he saw who the screams had belonged to. Laying not a few feet from the monster was a girl. He could see various cuts and bruises all over her. She didn't appear to be moving.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted at the beast, trying to draw its attention away from the girl. It turned it head and snarled, its feet stomping heavily as it swung itself towards Arthur. Arthur's sword was a blur in his hand as he swung it forwards, slicing at any part of the creature that he could reach. It roared in frustration and perhaps pain. In swiped out one of its legs, missing Arthur by inches. One well aimed dive at it and the sword connected into its head. The creature fell to the floor. Dead.  
Quickly stowing away his sword, Arthur rushed to the girls side, crouching down to check her. He was relieved to see that she still appeared to be breathing, though unconscious. Taking her gently by the wrists, he hauled up into his arms. He needed to get her to Gaius soon.

….

Merlin knelt down as he picked up the last if the ingredient that Gaius had sent him out for. Rosemary. He had filled nearly a whole basket with it. That should keep the man going for a while at least. He was just about to start his walk back to the castle when he heard the weirdest sounds coming from near by. He frowned and started towards it. It was only when he got closer that he recognised the signs of a fight and he quickly be hide the nearest tree. Peering round the edge, he gasped as he saw a girl being held by a man, two others glaring at her, every so often hitting her across the face. The girl seemed to be putting up a good fight though, not crying out once. Merlin noted a fourth man on the floor and couldn't help but smile. It was rare to find a girl who could stand up for herself like that.

He knew he had to help, but a fighter he wasn't. Casting glance around he made sure no one could see him before training his eyes on the man holding the girl.

"Alysan se maegp." He said in a hushed voice, his eyes glowing gold for a few seconds. The man holding the girl jumped back like he had beat hit with lightening, his arms losing grip on the girl. He was glad to see that she didn't miss a beat, launching herself at the remaining to. Merlin caught sight of a dagger near the girl and his eyes narrowed at it.

"Seax onstyrian." The blade rushed forwards, knocking against. the side of the girls foot. She saw it an instance and grabbed it, swiping at the man closest to her.

Cassie frowned as she grabbed the dagger, attacking the one closest to her. She knew that hadn't been there a second ago. She pushed that thought aside for the simple fact that she was a little busy. It was surprisingly easy to take the last two men out now. She smiled a little as she surveyed her damage. She didn't like to kill people. She never had, she just understood that it was necessary.

Cassie swung round, dagger raised as she heard rustle from behind. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of a boy watching her, fear flittering across his face a little.

"Who are you?" She barked.

"Merlin." The man stuttered taking a tentative step out from behind the tree. "Please,

I'm not here to hurt you."  
Cassie studied him carefully, before lowering her blade. "What are you doing here?" She asked she returned in to its case on the side of her leg.

"I was collecting supplies when I heard the noise, I was going to help, doesn't seem like you needed it though." Merlin lied through his teeth.

"That you would be right about." Cassie said coldly. She didn't trust easily.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked, stepping up to the girl properly.

"Cassie." She replied, her eyes looking around the clearing, trying to work out what way would get her to Camelot the quickest.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Merlin pressed, the girl was intriguing.

"I am looking for my friend." Cassie answered, looking the boy up and down. He looked to be a normal peasant, maybe a servant.

"Do you know how to get to Camelot?"

"Of course, I live there." Merlin said brightly. "I can show you if you want?" He offered, nodding in the direction of one of the paths. Almost reluctantly Cassie nodded, her need to find her friend over ruling her distrust of the new boy. Following him from the forest her eyes saddened as she thought about Sarah. She hoped the girl was okay.

* * *

**Review? Let me know what you think and whether you want more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: None at the moment that i know of.  
Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, nor Arthur, all rights belong to the bbc and the involving crew and actor. OOoohh! Though i do own Sarina (sarah) and Cassandra (Cassie) My creations :D **

**Thanks to DementedViper for all the help she gives me along the way and advice!  
Oh and this un'beta'd so all the mistakes our mine :(**

* * *

Chapter Two

Gaius jumped as the rooms to his quarters were thrown open. He was shocked to see the Prince stride in since he was meant to be out with Merlin today. He was even more surprised by the girl that he had in his arms.

"Gaius." Arthur called out, although the physician was already moving over to him. He placed the girl down gently on the table, stepping back as Gaius went over to her.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, looking at the various wounds the girl had over her. She had still not woken up since being moved from the forest.

"I found her in the forest, she was attacked by some creature. She wasn't conscious when I found her." Arthur listed off, hovering back slightly as Gaius set about cleaning some of her wounds. She had various cut sup her arms and legs but done that were severe. There was a nasty gash on her right side that would give her some pain for a while, as well as a gash across one of her temples. He applied some healing balm to them all.

"I am going to need Merlin." Gaius said, turning to Arthur. The prince nodded without a word and swiftly left the chambers in search of his man servant. Gaius sighed as he turned back to the girl. It was always such a shame when some wonderer got themselves hurt in those woods.

Smoothing a wool cloth over the girls forehead, he pulled his hand back as he saw her eyes start to flutter open.

….

Merlin glanced cautiously at the girl beside him as she followed him through the outer gates of Camelot. She was an odd looking sort, pretty, you didn't see many girls who looked like her around her. He was interested.

"So why you in the forest on your own?" He asked. The girl was chewing on one of her fingers nervously but stopped to give him a hard look. Well this boy was nosy.

"I was with my friend, we got separated." She said simply.

"How did you get separated?"

"We were attacked, are you done with the questions?" She said in a hard tone. Merlin shut his mouth straight away. Okay, this girl was actually a little scary. They were walking through the courtyard when Merlin saw Gwen running over to him, he smiled and greeted her. Gwen gave a curious look to Cassie before turning to Merlin, her face a look of importance.

"Arthur is looking for you, he says Gaius needs your help with a girl he found in the forest."

Cassie's head snapped round at that sentence. "What did she look like?" She demanded. Gwen jumped back surprised.

"I don't know." Gwen said nervously, glancing at Merlin. Merlin could see the trace of fear in Cassie and knew she was thinking of the friend she had mentioned. Merlin jumped as voice called out his name.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, jogging over to his servant. Gwen bowed before hastily moving away, she didn't want to intrude. Arthur stopped in front of Merlin, clearing out of breath.

"Gwen told us about the girl. I think this girl here is her friend, they were separated in the forest." Merlin explained quickly. Arthur cast a glance at Cassie and Cassie bowed a little, she was a lot of things but not disrespectful.

"Please, where is she?" She asked the prince, desperate to find Sarah.

"Follow me." Arthur said simply, waking off in the direction of Gaius's chambers. Merlin and Cassie followed without a thought.

….

Sarah's whole head was killing her, she felt like she had been hit over the head with a hammer. She had the odd feeling that she wasn't in the forest anymore, since she could feel no grass under her. She frowned and tried to move but it send pain through her. She thought she could hear talking, then the sound of a door opening and closing. Something cool touched her head and she welcome the feeling. Forcing her eyes open, she came face to face with a man she didn't recognise. She gasped and flinched back.

"Hush, you are safe here." The elderly man said, again laying the clothe against her forehead, dabbing at it softly.

"Where am I?" She croaked out.

"You are in Camelot. You were found in the forest and brought here."

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, blinking a little and looking around the room. It was full of the oddest looking instruments.

"I am the court physician. My name is Gaius." Gaius said softly. The girl looked positively scared out of her mind. Sarah tried to shift herself into a sitting position but failed terribly. Her body felt tight and stretched.

"You really should rest." Gaius said, placing a hand on her shoulder to push her back down.

"I need to find my friend." Sarah said determinedly, looking Gaius dead in the eyes. "She was in the forest as well, she might be hurt."

"Right now, you are hurt, and my patient, you need rest." Gaius said sternly. Sarah look up at him with pitiful eyes and he had to look away. Sarah sighed in defeat and turned her head to the side, blinking away tears. She had thought she was going to die out there when the creature had turned back up. She almost wished she had, because she was still no closer to knowing if Cassie was alive.

….

Cassie's feet skidded as she all but ran after the prince, she had grabbed a quick explanation from Merlin as they had hurried along. They stopped at a wooden door and Arthur motioned for Merlin to go so Cassie eagerly followed. Her hands were shaking as she walked in. She squealed in relief as she saw Sarah lying on a bed in the room. She ran past Merlin who headed for Gaius and jumped at Sarah, throwing her arms around the girl. She heard Sarah wince but hugged back all the same.

"Oh Cassie, I thought you were dead!" Sarah exclaimed as they pulled apart. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw that Cassie looked okay.

"What happened to you?" She asked hurriedly, wanting to know what had happened to Cassie when they were apart. Cassie scoffed.

"Me! You're the one who looks like they went ten rounds with a griffin." Cassie said, perching herself on the floor next to the girl, taking her hand out of instinct.

"The creature came back while I was looking for you. I'm okay, really, its just a few scrapes." Sarah said, giving the girls hand a squeeze. When it came to each other they worried so easily.

"Is that right? Is she okay?" Cassie asked, spinning her head round. She caught sight of an elderly man with grey hair step forward. She assumed this was Gaius.

"With proper rest she should be fine by tomorrow." He said, smiling at the look of relief that washed over the girls face.

"You didn't answer my question." Sarah said, nudging Cassie.

"Oh nothing, just ran into a couple of rogues that's all. No big deal." Cassie grinned, winking at Sarah, who promptly rolled her eyes.

"You should be more careful." She scolded.

"Careful, I am always careful, careful is my middle name." Cassie said sweetly. Sarah snorted and gave the girl a weak shove.

"Yeah, yeah, with an ego to match." The two girls laughed, their spirits lighter now that they knew they were safe. A cough from the side of the room caused them both to jump. They turned to see the Arthur regarding them confused.

"Who are you too anyway?" He asked. These two girls were the strangest sight he had ever seen.

"I'm Sarah, this is Cassie." Sarah said, going a little shy at the eyes on her.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Gaius asked.

"Contemplating become bush people, you know, live off nature, that sort of thing." Cassie said bored fiddling with one of her nails.

"Cassie." Sarah scolded. "We were heading for Camelot when we were attacked by this creature, we got separated when we tried to get away." She explained.

"What happened to the creature?" Merlin asked, memories if the Griffin going through his mind.

"Its dead." Arthur answered, folding his arms as he stepped forward to the girls properly. "Why were you coming here?"

Sarah shrinked under the scrutiny while Cassie glared heatedly. "We came for work." She said sharply. Arthur eyes her cautiously, not many people got away with talking to him like that.

"Sire, if I may, my patient needs rest." Gaius said, stepping in. Arthur shrugged and backed away.

"Keep Merlin to help, I wont need him till tomorrow." He said, walking out the door without another word.

"Carry on dressing her wounds, I need to fetch some water." Gaius said, resting his hand on Merlin's shoulder for a second.

Merlin nodded and collected the ingredients and wrappings he needed. Cassie perched herself on the end of a table as he got to work on Sarah, who chose this moment to become very shy, not looking at Merlin as he worked.

"Did you travel along way?" Merlin asked as he wrapped some cloth around Sarah's side.

"About six days." Sarah said through a wince.

"Where are you from?"

Sarah opened her mouth to answer but was cut over by Cassie. "All over." She said, giving Sarah a glare. Merlin looked between the girls and couldn't help but think they were hiding something. He bowed his head, it wasn't his place to intrude. He finished on Sarah's injuries and excused himself to pack them away.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah snapped in a whisper. "I'm not stupid, I was going to say exactly the same as what you said."

"Well just in case you weren't." Cassie said, folding her arms.

"We cant make people suspicious Cassie. We need friends, not enemies." Sarah said with a hard look. Cassie held her look for a moment, looking like she wasn't going to give in. eventually she sighed and climbed down from the table.

"I'll go find us an inn then." She said, pecking Sarah on the cheek before she left. Sarah sighed and then winced as it pulled at her side. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: None at the moment that i know of.  
Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, nor Arthur, all rights belong to the bbc and the involving crew and actor. OOoohh! Though i do own Sarina (sarah) and Cassandra (Cassie) My creations :D**

**Thanks to DementedViper for all the help she gives me along the way and advice!  
Oh and this un'beta'd so all the mistakes our mine :(**

* * *

Chapter Three

Merlin yawned as he trudged his way down the stairs from his room, feet dragging on the hem of his trousers. His hair was tousled all the over the place, standing up at odd ends. He was definitely not a morning person. Trudging down the stairs, his eyes looked around the room, falling on the bed they had set up for Sarah the night before. He frowned when he found it empty.

"Over here." Came a small voice, Merlin turned to see Sarah seated at a stool by the window. Merlin smiled and took a seat next to her. He noted that she seemed to be less pale than she was the night before, which was a good sign. She still looked like she was in some pain though.

"Morning." He said cheerfully.

"Morning." Sarah said softly, not turning round.

"What are you doing up?" Merlin asked.

"You try sleeping with Cassie around." She said with a chuckle, which turned into full out laughter when she turned to look at him. Merlin frowned as the girl covered her mouth in vain to try and hide her giggles.

"What?" Merlin said confused, looking bemused around the room. Then he notice she was looking at the top if his head. The blush on his face could of started a fire.

"I'm so-sorry." Sarah forced out. "I didn't mean to-to laugh." When she had turned round the first thing she had seen was Merlin's hair standing up on end. She hadn't been expecting it. Though she was finding the blush on his cheeks a little adorable so it might be worth it.

Merlin hastily tried to flatten out his hair but the look on Sarah's face told him it want making a difference. Sarah giggled once more before finally calming herself down.

"Ow." She squeaked as her side gave a painful twinge.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked concerned, automatically reaching out his hand to check the place of her wound. Sarah stiffened and subtly inched back.

"Yeah, just the laughing pulled a bit." She said, ignoring the odd look he was giving her. "What are you doing today?" She asked as an effort to start a new conversation.

Merlin frowned at her for a moment, taken back a bit by her actions. He brushed the thought aside though.

"I've gotta go attend to Arthur this morning after his done with his training." Merlin said, standing up from the stool, collecting something to eat.

"Arthur, he was the guy from last night?" Sarah asked. She didn't really remember all too much from the night before.

"Yeah, that's him. I have the unfortunate pleasure of being his servant." Merlin grumbled half heartedly. Arthur wasn't that bad in reality, just took a while to get to know him.

"He didn't seem like much of a nice person." Sarah said, gently climbing down from the stool.

"He's just wary of new people, their's a lot of fear here of outsiders." Merlin explained, handing a bowl of porridge over to her.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Well, magic, its banned here and Uther is obsessed with it not coming back." Merlin spooned some porridge in his mouth, completely missing the hint of fear that flashed across Sarah's face.

"Oh." She replied simply, biting her bottom lip.

"You okay?" Merlin asked, seeing her changed expression.

"Oh, yeah." Sarah said with a smile. "Do you think it would matter if I tagged along with you today. I have no clue where Cassie has gone." She really didn't like the prospect of spending a day in Camelot on her own.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Merlin shrugged. "Someone should be around to keep an eye on you anyways, your still healing."

Sarah smiled in thanks and busied herself with her breakfast, the whole while thinking that she _really _needed to talk Cassie soon.

….

Cassie whistled and swung her feet from the fence she was sitting on. It was a good morning in Camelot, warm, sunny. It was better than the rain that had been pouring the days before hand. She had woken up that morning fairly early, unable to sleep in the inn. She put it down to the fact that she had hardly ever slept without Sarah in the room with her. She supposed she should of gone down and checked on her friend. Gaius had assured her the night before that he would get Merlin to keep an eye on her though. She would check later.

Her eyes fell on what had caught her attention to this spot. Prince Arthur. No it wasn't because she had been drawn to him, though she couldn't deny that he was a little bit of the gorgeous looking side, (she suspected he had an ego to match that). It was what he was doing. Training. With his sword to be exact. She had been walking past and caught sight of the sword moving swiftly through the air, each strike and move was perfectly executed. The man had skill, she would give him that. Though she was still annoyed by the grilling he had given them last night.

She couldn't stand people who judged before they knew. Just because they were outsiders, it didn't mean they were trouble. She grinned to herself, okay, it didn't mean Sarah was trouble, herself, maybe a little.

Arthur didn't fight like any man she had ever watched. She was impressed. She was a good fighter she was sure, but she had never had proper training. Most of it was instinct.

"Enjoying the view?" Came a voice and Cassie squeaked, falling backwards off the fence. Arthur laughed and grinned down at the girl. Cassie glared and brushed herself off, standing and putting her hand son her hips.

"You know its rude to sneak up on people." She said heatedly.

"It's also rude to stare." Arthur stated back, sheathing his sword back in place at his side.

"I wasn't staring, I was observing." Cassie retorted. Well her was another airhead royalty. There was nothing she hated more.

"Do you like to watch fights?" Arthur asked, his air of smugness in fill force today.

"Sometimes, I much prefer to be the one holding the sword though." Cassie replied.

"But you're a girl?" Arthur should of seen his mistake the instance he said it, unfortunately for him, he didn't. he jumped in shock and pain as Cassie's foot stomped down in his, hard.

"Hey!" He cried. "You cant do that to the Prince of Camelot." His pride on the dangerous side of being bruised.

"Then the Prince of Camelot shouldn't make assumptions." Cassie said furiously. "Who says a girl cant fight? Who says we cant learn to stand up for ourselves? Its not only boys who can swing a sharp object around."

Arthur gaped, actually gaped. No one spoke to him like that, especially not a woman. At the same time though, was he _impressed_? No, he couldn't be, because it was a proven fact that men where better fighters that woman. He decided he better not say this fact out loud though.

"You have nerve." He said instead, studying her. He remember this girl from last night and it looked like his first impressions were right. She was a handful. "I should have to thrown in the stocks." He added.

Cassie snorted. "Wont be first, I dare say it wont be the last either." She said bitterly, before turning on her heel and storming away. She left Arthur staring after her, an odd look on his face.

"Arthur?" Came a voice and Arthur turned to see Merlin walking towards him. His eyes fell on the girl walking besides him and he huffed.

"You better keep that friends of yours inline before she loses her head." He snapped at her before storming off back to his training. Merlin and Sarah glanced at each other nervously.

"What has she done now!" Sarah hissed.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: None at the moment that i know of.  
Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, nor Arthur, all rights belong to the bbc and the involving crew and actor. OOoohh! Though i do own Sarina (sarah) and Cassandra (Cassie) My creations :D **

**Thanks to DementedViper for all the help she gives me along the way and advice!  
Oh and this un'beta'd so all the mistakes our mine :(**

**

* * *

**

"Just _please_ tell me you didn't annoy the prince of Camelot on out first day here!" Sarah hissed, dragging Cassie by the arm into the Inn room they were renting. Cassie pouted and shook her head innocently.

"Cassie!" Sarah said exasperated.

"What, he was being arrogant." Cassie defended herself. "He said girls cant fight."

"There not meant to Cassie, not here." Sarah said, sitting herself down on the edge of one of the beds. Cassie would be the death of her.

"Why not, girls can fight just as well as boy when they learned, you know that." Cassie said copying her.

"I do, they don't. we cant draw attention to ourselves here. There are so many rules but we have to stick to them."

"Rules smules," Cassie groaned, flipping backwards. "You know I heard yesterday that magic is banned here."

"I know."

"How stupid is that, have you ever seen another town with that rule." Cassie moaned conversationally.

"A rule is a rule, just like all the rest." Sarah said, giving her a pointed look.

"Okay, okay," Cassie raised her hands in defeat. "I will try and be nice to his royal assness and not insult his obvious arrogance and pre-made assumptions."

Sarah tutted and rolled her eyes, standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked.

"To try and make sure he was only joking about your head disappearing from your neck, I doubt I will get you to apologise. Stay here."

Cassie opened her mouth to argue but the door was already shut on her. She pouted and folded her arms, she was never allowed to have any fun. A huge grin spread of her face as she eyed the window. They were only a floor up. She giggled and skipped over. Sarah would never knew she left.

….

Sarah sighed heavily as she walked across the ground of Camelot. One day and she was already having to fix Cassie's messes. Its not like they didn't have enough to deal with as it is. They had come here to start a new, she just wished Cassie would make that easy. Sarah's eyes drifted to the hillsides to the East of Camelot and she shuddered, eyeing the area. They were safe here, she wouldn't let Cassie ruin that.

"Sarah?" Came Merlin's voice to her side. She turned and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You alright?"

"I'm good Merlin. Do you know where I can find Arthur?" She asked solemnly.

"He is out round by the edge of the woods, practising on his own." Merlin said, pointing the path out to her. Sarah thanked him and set on her way. Merlin frowned and scratched his arm absently. There was something about these two new girls. He was almost certain they were hiding something. He was also noticing that whenever he was near either of them his magic would hum. He didn't think nothing of it, but maybe he should. He thought that maybe he should talk to Gaius later.

"Ouch." Sarah pouted as she slipped over the dirt on the slope leading down to the forest. She really needed to stop getting hurt here, it was getting tiring.

"Is someone there?" Came a strong male voice. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped out so Arthur could see her. She bowed low before even speaking.

"I was wondering if I ay request a word M'Lord." She asked politely.

"Speak." Arthur said simply, driving his sword into the ground and leaning against the hilt.

"I wish to apologise for whatever offence by friend caused you. She does not often think before she speaks. I can assure you she meant no disrespect."

Arthur studied the girl with a stern look before it seemed to soften ever so slightly. "She's a spirited one that girl."

"That would be putting it lightly Sire." Sarah said, unsure of whether Arthur was joking with her.

"Has she always been like it?"

"Ever since we were kids."

Arthur didn't speak for a moment, seemingly looking like he was thinking. Sarah tried her best not to smile as Cassie's voice popped into her head. _Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself. _

"You said yesterday that you two were looking for work?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Sire."

"The court librarian is looking for someone to help out. You start tomorrow morning, Merlin can show you where to go."

"Thank you sire." Sarah said bowing quickly. She could hardly believe her ears.

"I trust you can keep your friend in control." Arthur continued. "You do that, and I have a job for her as well."

Sarah didn't like the way Arthur's mouth turned up into a smirk, it was all too much like the look that Cassie got on her face when she was scheming something. Arthur grinned despite is confusion because really, why was he offering these girls jobs. He didn't know either of them. Maybe it was just that. They were like Merlin, complete mysteries to him.

"What job Sire?" Sarah asked nervously. Arthur chuckled even more.

….

Cassie was in awe as she wondered around the town of Camelot, taking in everything as she went. They had been in many towns and villages but nothing as impressive as Camelot. Her eyes widened as she saw a stall selling various items of clothing and she almost squealed at all the pretty colours. Sarah had never let her have them because they stood out too much but she loved them! Just not pink though, she shuddered at the though. Evil pink.

Cassie's thoughts wandered back over the conversation the two girls had had earlier and then onto the Prince. She grimaced under her breath. Royalty. Everywhere you went they were all the same. Full of themselves, arrogant and annoying.

"Stupid price with his stupid assumptions. Probably thinks girls cant do anything." She huffed under her breath. "Air head royalty, that's what he is." Cassie continued to rant, unaware of the attention that she was gaining. She only stopped when she heard giggled form behind her and she spun round quickly.

Standing behind her, hand over their mouths were two girls, probably not that much older than she was. Cassie tilted her head to side and frowned, before a grin spread over her face.

"I know you." She said, pointing at one of the girls.

"I'm Gwen." Said girl said, smiling as recognised the girl as well.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Cassie pouted.

"We weren't laughing at you dear, we was laughing at what you were saying." the other woman said.

"This is Lady Morgana." Gwen added in quickly, forgetting she hand introduced her master.

"Nice to meet you Lady." Cassie said with a curtsey. She always like females royalty than men.

"I take you have met Arthur?" Morgana said through another chuckles, falling into to step to walk with Cassie, Gwen following along at her side.

"That transparent?" Cassie asked.

"Airhead, arrogant. I cant think of anyone else who fit's the description." Morgana said with a wink. Cassie shrugged and skipped her feet a little.

"I just call them as I see them."

"Most people would be too afraid to speak up on him." Morgana commented, watching the girl with interest.

"I don't scare easily." Cassie said, Morgana couldn't help but notice the confidence in her voice. She had a feeling she could get on with this girl.

"Are you new to Camelot then?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Me and my friend just moved here." Cassie answered, her eyes all the while still scanning the sites.

"Where from?" Morgana asked. She was fascinated by the outer lands.

"All over really." Cassie shrugged. She eyes fell on a stall selling fruit and she picked out a nice looking grapes and handed the man some coins. Sarah had warned her not squander the little money they had but she didn't need to know. Besides, she would save the girl some.

Morgana opened her mouth to ask the girl another question when was interrupted as another girl skidded to stop in front of Cassie, a huge smile spread over her face.

"Cassie!" She beamed, completely unaware if her audience. "Guess what!"

Cassie resisted the urge to burst out laughing at her friends obvious enthusiasm over something

"Sarah, this is Gwen and Lady Morgana." She said instead of answering, loving how Sarah's face went from white to red in mere seconds. Sarah hastily bowed to the Lady and gave Cassie a glare as if it was her fault somehow.

"Whats the news then?" Cassie asked, mockingly tapping her foot.

"I found us jobs." Sarah beamed.

"How?" Cassie asked, she hadn't expected work so soon.

"Arthur gave them to us." Sarah shrugged. Morgana gaped but quickly recovered. That wasn't like the man at all.

"I'm going to be working in the court library." Sarah added in, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"and me?" Cassie asked. Sarah stopped bouncing straight away and actually looked a little fearful.

"Now Cassie, remember, a job is a job."

"Sarah."

"We cant be passing up money right now-"

"Sarah!" Cassie said impatiently. "Where am I working?"

Sarah looked around like she was trying to find and escape before sighing. "You're going to work as a helped with the training, by carrying weapons and such, helping set things up."

Cassie shrugged. "Sounds fine to me." Something in Sarah's eyes told her she wasn't being told something though. "Sarah, who am I working with?"

"Erm… Arthur?"

Chapter Four

"WHAT!" Cassie bellowed. Morgana and Gwen laughed. These two girls were going to be fun.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter Five**

Cassie's face was a picture of thunder as she all but stormed out of the Inn room the next morning, slamming the door in a giggling Sarah's face. Arthur, _Arthur!_ She was being forced to work with the Prince himself. It was a conspiracy this was, Sarah had planned it, they both had. This was deliberate attempt on her sanity and mental stability!

She hands bunched angrily at her skirt and she lifter it waling down the stairs. This whole thing had disaster written all over it. The cold air assaulted her arms as she stepped out of the castle, she really should of taken her cloak. She was debating whether to turn back and collect it when she heard footsteps behind her. She glared as Sarah came jogging into view.

"Here, you forgot this." She said, handing the cloaks to the girl. Cassie grumbled a thanks.

"Oh cheer up Cassie. It's a job. Besides, you get to be around all the knights, maybe you could learn some more skills." Sarah tried to cheer the girl up.

Cassie continued to glare at girl, more to the fact that she actually had a really good point. Arthur aside, she could learn from proper knights, not just peasants. Damn Sarah.

"Why aren't you at work yet." Cassie said snappily.

"I'm just going." Sarah said, shaking her head and suppressing a laugh. She gave Cassie a gentle push in the direction of the training grounds before skipping off. She couldn't wait to hear the details later.

It took Cassie little over five minutes to get down to the training grounds. When she arrived she could of cursed. Arthur was already there. Great.

"Morning sunshine." Arthur laughed as he saw Cassie begrudgingly walking over to him. He could tell by her stance how much she was already hating this. Perfect.

Cassie mumbled something back that Arthur couldn't understand.

"You will address me properly each morning." Arthur said, watching Cassie's face. The girl glared but bowed all the same.

"Morning _Sire._" She had never felt so embarrassed in all her life.

"Better." Arthur said smugly. Cassie wished she could wipe that look off his face.

"For today I am just going to show you what your duties are going to be." He said, walking in a circle around her. "For your sake, I hope you learn quick."

"I am a quick learner." She said defensively. "Sire." She added when he gave her a look.

"Prove it." Arthur said. Cassie smirked at the challenge in the tone. Maybe this could be more fun than she thought.

….

Sarah hummed as she walked through the corridors to the Court Library. She had got Merlin to show her where it was yesterday so she wouldn't be late on her first day. She was really looking forward to working here, books were something she had always been interested in. It was a shame she couldn't read very well though. She had never really had anyone to teach her.

Knocking softly on the wooden door she pushed it open as a voice called for her enter. Walking inside she was awed by the shelves filled with books and scrolls. The place was packed!

"Morning child." A kind voice said, stepping out from one of the shelves. "May I help you?"

"My name is Sarah." She said, bowing a little as respect. "Arthur told me to come down, I am meant to be starting work?"

"Ah yes, I was informed. About time too, I have been pestering them for an assistant for a while now." The man said, stepping up to her. Sarah thought he looked nice enough.

"My name is Jeffery." He told her, gesturing with his arm for her to come forward. "This is the courts library. We have books on nearly every aspect of Camelot, history, town records, mythology, genealogy." He explained, guiding her around. They stopped next to a desk and sat down at a seat. "Your job here will be to help me keep it organised, up to date and assist anyone who may come in.

"Yes Sir." Sarah said, not being able to keep the smile from her face. She was really going to enjoy it here.

"I think first I will show you how the place is organised, then we can move onto the rest."

Sarah followed them man eagerly. She hoped Cassie tried to have fun like she was. It would be a shame to have to leave here.

….

"Make sure you don't scratch the blades." Arthur said, crossing his arms. Cassie bit her tongue as she picked up what must have been the hundredth sword that day, sheathing it in its case and piling it on the rack. She had got the hang of this properly after the third, that didn't stop the Prince repeating it every time she picked one up.

_One day, one day oh Prince, you will see what I can really do with a sword!_ she threatened in her head.

"Done sire." She said, her voice sickly sweet. Arthur glared at her obvious defiance. This girl was infuriating! He had expected her to muck up at ever turn but instead she was succeeding better than he thought possible. It was infuriating. If that wasn't bad enough, he had turned at one point to see her wielding a sword. He was going to reprimand her for playing with dangerous piece of equipment when he had stopped. She had perfect control over the sword, excellent balance. He had cursed, maybe she was good.

"Go and collect all the targets, then you may go." Arthur said, completely ignoring her as he walked past her, shrugging his armour off. Cassie stalked off to collect the targets, mumbling as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Having fun?"

Cassie looked up to see Merlin standing near her, probably waiting to see if Arthur needed him to do anything.

"Oh it was lovely, he's really peachy." She said, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"He is a pain isn't he." Merlin said after he laughed, helping Cassie pull one of the posts from the ground. "You get used to him though."

"I don't plan on getting used to him." Cassie said darkly. "The only reason I am still here is Sarah wants me to work."

"You don't like working?"

"No, I don't mind working, I don't like him." Cassie said, jerking her head in Arthur's direction .

Merlin smiled supportively as he helped her with the last post. He had been watching the two of them work together for a while and admittedly, found it funny. Cassie was defiant at every turn, something that annoyed Arthur. Though she was good and did every job perfectly by her second try. This he could tell annoyed Arthur as well. Secretively, he was pleased someone was finally getting to the Prince. He deserved a little pay back.

"Do you know when Sarah gets out?" Cassie asked, brushing the hair form her face.

"About another hour." He answered. Cassie sighed heavily and bade the boy good bye before walking off. Merlin smiled before walking over to Arthur.

"Have fun?"

If looks could kill, Merlin was sure he would of dropped dead.

3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Merlin cursed under his breath as he stumbled his way up the castle stairs. His arms were full of armour and clothes to the point that he was finding it very hard to see over the top of it. Just as he thought he had made it up the stairs he felt one of his feet catch on the step and he tripped. He waited but he didn't hit the ground, instead he felt a pair of arms push against him, placing him standing solidly. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Sarah." He said, readjusting the weight of his burden,

"No problem." She said cheerily. "What's with all the junk?" She asked bemused, reaching up to take some of it from Merlin's arms.

"It's Arthur's, I've got to take it to his chambers."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand." Sarah said, shifting more of the stuff into her own arms. Merlin welcomed the sudden lightness and sighed. He might make it back to the room in one piece now. Turning, Merlin went to walk down the corridor when he caught site of one pissed of noble storming down the halls. He quickly backed against the wall, pulling Sarah by the arm to do the same before she got knocked over. He let out a breath as the man passed.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked, staring after the man with curiosity.

"That is the King, Uther." Merlin said, pulling Sarah in the direction of Arthur's chambers.

"That's Arthur's father?"

Merlin nodded.

"No wonder the guy is such a grouch, a dad like that. He looked ready to kill." Sarah said with a shudder. The man had looked positively frightening. She wasn't a well educated person but she was smart in her own right, she didn't think that a man like that could be a good King.

"Best to stay out of his way." Merlin advised, pushing against the door to let himself into the room. He jumped and halted as he caught sight of Arthur sitting at his desk.

"Oomph." Sarah said startled as she walked into the back of Merlin, barely keeping hold of the bundle she was holding. She blushed as she caught sight of Arthur and quickly bowed.

"Looks like you have a follower." Arthur said teasingly as Merlin deposited his load away, then taking the rest from Sarah.

"She was helping, since _someone_ made me collect more stuff than is humanly possible to carry."

Sarah sniggered and quickly covered her mouth. She was a little shocked at how Merlin could get away with talking to the Prince like that. Arthur didn't appear to mind though as he glanced at her and smiled.

"How's your friend fairing?" He asked, leaning back in his seat.

"She is enjoying the opportunity that has been given to her." Sarah said, glaring at Merlin when the boy sniggered. He deftly stopped and mouthed a sorry, a grin still spread on his face.

"She is hating it." Arthur translated. "You can be honest." He added, giving the girl permission to speak freely.

"She doesn't do well with rules and boundaries, but, as much as she wont admit it, she probably does enjoy the job she has." Sarah replied.

"Hhmm." Arthur hummed, standing up from his chair. "I suppose I better go find her before she is left unattended too long with my weapons."

Sarah took this a clue that she could go and mouthed a quick reply to Merlin before disappearing off to her own job. Maybe she had exaggerated Cassie liking her job, the girl did nothing but moan about it, but maybe if he thought she liked it he would be nicer towards her. She laughed, maybe.

….

It was nearly half an hour after Cassie was supposed to start work and Arthur still hand shown up. She knew as Prince he could roll in whenever he pleased though that didn't stop it being infuriating! She had already set up all the targets, cleared the training area and placed all the weapons out.

She sighed and perched herself down on the edge of the table, tapping one foot against the other. Really she should be glad he was late because he was annoying when he was here. All he did was criticise her, make her do things a hundred times over even if she got it right! She made a mental note to ask Merlin whether he was the same with him when he first started working for him.

Her eyes drifted idly to the weapons she had just laid out and she bit her bottom lip. She hadn't had a chance to practise with anything sine the fight in the woods. She was either working or sleeping. Any spare time was useless because Sarah out right refused to let her swing them about in the room. Anywhere else was risky, she couldn't be caught with one. Lest they think she planning on murdering the king or god forbid, the Royal Ass himself.

She was looking so intently at the weapons that she didn't hear the approach of footsteps until someone stopped just outside her peripheral vision.

"They aren't going to run away you know." Arthur chuckled, hands on hips. Cassie looked up and bit down to stop a retort from coming out. _Be polite for Sarah, be polite for Sarah. _She said in her head over and over.

"Your getting better." Arthur said with a nod.

"Better Sire?" She asked.

"At holding your tongue, there might be hope for you yet."

Cassie's teeth actually ground together. Jumping down from her perch and moved aside as Arthur went about picking up his weapon. Cassie turned her back and rolled her eyes to the sky in frustration. Arthur smirked as he laid his hand on a training pole. An idea came to his mind and he peeked at Cassie before picking the weapon up.

"Cassie." He said.

Cassie turned as she heard her name called, her arm coming out with well practice instinct catching the pole a centimetre before it collided with her face. Her hands came up and gripped it, flicking it a circle until it stood upright by her side. Her eyes blazed as she stared at Arthur.

Arthur stared back blankly, until a small smiled pulled at his mouth. Well he hadn't been expecting that. He knew knights that messed that trick up ten times worse than her. She in fact, had caught it perfectly.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." He said, taking the pole from her hands and returning it to the stand.

"You think." Cassie muttered under her breath. She was certain that was as close as she was going to get to a compliment from the man.

Arthur chose to ignore her comment and picked up the bow he planned on practicing with today, handing it to Cassie who loaded it with an arrow quickly and easily. Arthur couldn't help but watch her hands as she worked and found himself gulping a little. He couldn't deny that the girl was attractive, very attractive. He suspected she might even give Morgana a run for her money. He hated to admit it, but she was refreshing. It was odd to meet someone who didn't seem to care that he was Prince, that wasn't afraid to have their own opinions. Still, it was just a little humorous to wind her up.

Cassie wasn't completely unaware of Arthur's eyes on her. She resisted the urge to look over at him. She finished the bow and handed it back to him without a word. The rest of the training went by without incident, went by in silence. Cassie was silently glad.

Just when she thought she could escape before he could say anything, he called her back. Cassie held her breath.

"The edge of the forest, meet me there tonight." Arthur said, staring the girl dead in the eyes. "I want to see what else you can do."

Cassie nodded and bowed, too stunned for words. As she walked away she smiled, ignoring the way butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

….

"What the hell-" Sarah gasped as the door to the library was flung open. She tutted as she saw Cassie skipping in. she thanked the stars that Jeffery was on his break.

"What are you doing here, your going to get me in trouble!" She hissed, dragging Cassie to a corner.

"Would I do that?" Cassie pouted.

"Yes." Sarah said without missing a beat.

"Ok, fine, but not on purpose."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort but shut it instead with a shake of her head.

"Anyways," Cassie said with a twinkle in her eye. "I did come for a reason."

"What?"

"I came to tell you not to wait up for me tonight because I'm meeting Arthur out by the edge of the forest."

"WHAT!" Sarah said, quickly snapping a hand over her mouth when she realised she had shouted.

"Don't have such rude mind Sarah, its not what your thinking." Cassie smirked. "He wants to see how I fight."

"Why?" Sarah frowned.

"Hell if I know." Cassie shrugged, flipping through a random book on the table. Sarah snatched it from her hands and put it back on the side.

"Leave it." She said when Cassie went to take it back.

"Geesh, whats up with you?" Cassie said, rolling her eyes. She hated it when Sarah was in one of her snappy moods.

"Nothing, just a headache." Sarah said, looking over her shoulder as she heard the other door opening. "Go, before he see's you." She shooed the girl away. Cassie winked over her shoulder at the girl as she left. Sarah groaned and shook her head. Tonight was only going to be trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter Seven**

Nigh time in Camelot brought by a drop in temperature, still not late enough in the season for the warmth in the day to carry across at night. Cassie's hands shook slightly but she was certain it was not just from the cold. She sat, her feet hanging of the edge of her bed, trying in vain to get her cloak to tie up. She sighed frustrated when for the third time running she knotted the ties. It wasn't exactly difficult, why couldn't she just do it?

"Here." Sarah said with a sigh, kneeling down in front of the girl and taking the ties. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not!" Cassie replied a little too quickly. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not." Cassie repeated glaring. Sarah chuckled and smoothed the sides of Cassie's cloak out.

"Then why couldn't you tie that up yourself?" She teased.

"Cold." Cassie pouted, giving Sarah her best kitten eyes. Sarah just stared back, expression non changing.

"Don't try that on me, you know they don't work."

"Used to." Cassie shrugged.

"When?" Sarah asked, standing back up from the cobbled floor.

Cassie shrugged again and leaped up from the bed, looking at herself in the mirror. She absently ran a hand over her hair, trying to flatten it out.

"Oh my god, you really are nervous aren't you." Sarah laughed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Nooo," Cassie drawled. "I just don't want to hurt the ickle prince." She grinned, winking at Sarah in the mirror. Sarah rolled her eyes and flopped down on her own bed. Sometimes Cassie forgot how well she actually knew her.

"Anyway, what you going to do while I'm gone?" Cassie asked, finally turning away from the mirror.

"Stare at the ceiling?" Sarah replied, twiddling some hair between her fingers.

"Fun." Cassie replied sarcastically.

"Well what else am I meant to do while your off gallivanting with a prince."

"You make it sound so questionable Sarah." Cassie said with fake shock. Sarah just gave her a look. "Why don't you go see Gaius for something for your headache, then you might see Merlin."

Sarah looked contemplative for a moment before shrugging and standing back up.

"Yeah, I suppose something for my head might help."

"And you want to see Merlin." Cassie said a sing song voice, ducking as Sarah swung an arm at her. He giggled and skipped off to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She called as she walked off down the stairs.

"That doesn't leave much!" Sarah called back, a smile adorning her face. She heard Cassie laugh from a distance and shut the door behind her.

….

Arthur swung his sword in his hands distractedly, flicking his wrist so it spun in front of him. His thoughts wondered as he waited in the clearing. It was only now that he was actually wondering what he was doing here. He was curious he admitted, to see what the girl could do. Everyone knew that girls could not be knights in Camelot, that girls were not even permitted to fight. That didn't stop her form having potential, even he could see that. She had quick reflexives and if the many talks he made her perform showed anything, it was that was that she was determined and persevered. Any normal person would of complained by now. He admired how she just got on with things.

He was curious as to what made her like that. It wasn't everyday that someone new turned up in Camelot and caused a stir with him like that. He hoped that his Father didn't notice. He hated to think what he would do if he found out about Cassie, either of the two girls really.

He jumped slightly as a small chuckle broke through his wandering thoughts.

"Never thought I'd see the day were a noble was so deep in thought." Cassie teased, walking with grace down into the clearing.

"We are capable of thought you know." Arthur replied a little offended.

"Capable yes, in the habit of exercising that capability, not so much."

"What do you have against royalty?" Arthur asked, his sword hanging limply in his hand.

"I don't like them." Cassie shrugged, leaning up against a tree.

"I gathered them much." Arthur tutted.

"What have they ever done for me? Royalty are just concerned about themselves, only bother themselves with matters than concern them and not others. They don't take the lesser people into account like they say they do. People like your Father cast rules and laws that hurt instead of help." Cassie listed off. One thing you should never do is get her started on royally. She smiled to herself, she hoped Arthur knew what can of worms he was opening.

"And what makes you think I'm like your Father?" Arthur said heatedly, stepping to stand inline of Cassie. Cassie didn't falter for a second.

"What chance is there that your different from every other kingdom? Prince's are always raised to follow their Fathers. They wouldn't know a hard days work of it jumped up and bit them."

"You know nothing about me." Arthur spat, if there was one thing he hated was people who compared him to his Father.

"Your going to tell me your different, that you wont be _exactly_ the same when you inherit the crown." Cassie challenged, enjoying how she was getting a rise from him. She didn't know why but it was satisfying, exhilarating.

"No, I wont." Arthur said confidently. Cassie smirked and stepped off of the tree, idling circling around the prince. Arthur pushed down the weird feeling in his stomach and watched her move. The Prince of Camelot couldn't be intimidated by a mere woman.

"This is all completely irrelevant to why you wanted me here though anyway." Cassie spoke calmly. "Isn't it _Sire._"

Arthur glared and gripped his sword tighter in his hand.

"Pick up a sword." He all but growled out, jerking his head in the direction of the weapon he had left by the tree for her. Cassie eyes in with a grin and picked it up, weighing it in her hands before falling into a fight stance.

"Bring it on Blondie." She taunted.

Arthur didn't hesitate in striking, feet work impeccable as he lunged forwards, his sword connecting sharply with Cassie's. Cassie's arm came up in an instant, her sword matching Arthur's blow for blow. He feet moved with practiced certainty, pushing Arthur to move where she wanted him to. She ducked as Arthur's blade skipped over the top of her head, using the opening to kick out at his feet.

Arthur jumped back as he saw the foot come, bringing the sword down with such force the resounding echo as it again connected to hers carried far. Cassie grinned as she saw Arthur getting frustrated. He was letting her get by more than she should, not paying as close attention as he should. He was going easy on her she could tell.

"Didn't think you were the type to let someone win." She teased, easily dodging yet another attack. "I understand though, I wouldn't hurt someone as cute as me either." She smiled cheekily, winking as she ducked under his arm. Arthur glared as he pushed at her.

"I am not going easy on you." He said sternly. "and I do **not** think you cute." He added as an afterthought. Cassie chuckled, she was definitely getting him frustrated alright.

"Oh I don't know." She moved backwards flawlessly dodging. "I think I'm pretty cute."

Arthur was beyond annoyed with this girl right now. She was making him look like a fool. Where did a girl learn to fight like that! Surely not from one of the outer villages, its not like they had proper trainers out there. Arthur's thoughts were cut short as his eyes properly fell on the girl as they continued to fight and he felt his breath catch, because by god she looked gorgeous when she thought. The look of sheer determination on her face was mesmerizing.

"Come on Arthur! Your not fighting a child!" Cassie chided, beckoning him with her hand to hurry up with his attack. Arthur grinned, if she wanted it then she would get it.

Cassie was momentarily shocked as she found Arthur closer to her then he had been the whole fight, his swing ten times stronger, ten times faster. She smiled to herself, now this was a fight. One well aimed swing and Cassie found her sword flying from her hand. She would have been pissed of it wasn't for the fact that Arthur was there, right close, their faces barely a breath apart. Cassie gulped, because where had these odd feeling suddenly come from?

"You are infuriating." Arthur whispered.

"Right back at you." Cassie's voice was higher than normal and it confused her. Her confusion ten folded when Arthur's lips were suddenly on hers.

Neither heard the sudden start of footsteps as the trees around them were alive with movement….

Across the grounds, walking across the cobbled courtyard, Sarah pulled her cloak closer to her shoulders, trying to ignore the feeling of unease bubbling inside of her.

4


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Chapter Eight**

Sarah shuddered and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and arms. The air was cold but it was something else that was giving her the chills. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt uneasy, worried, but what she had to feel worried about she did not know. She tried her hardest to ignore the way her skin started to crawl as she walked through the now warmer corridors, stopping just outside the physicians door.

Sarah waited as she heard lots of shuffling and banging from the other end, the door opening suddenly to reveal a flustered looking Merlin clutching a mop. Sarah smiled weakly but found she didn't have the heart to laugh.

"Oh, hi Sarah." Merlin said cheerily, holding the door open for her to come in.

"Hi Merlin." She replied, looking around the room and frowning. "Whats with all this?" She asked. The room was littered with pans and pots, things piled in corners and buckets filled with water.

"This?" Merlin scratched his head with a goofy grin. "Gaius roped me into cleaning this place up while he visits one of his patients." He explained, dropping the mop to stand up against the wall.

"Oh, okay." Sarah said, shuffling her feet, the feeling of unease in her stomach getting worse by the second. She barely registered as she started wringing her hands.

"Is something wrong Sarah?" Merlin asked, worry creeping into his voice. He eyed her with concern, watching her as she fidgeted on the spot.

"It's nothing, just came for something for a head ache but I'll be fine." She brushed off, forcing a smile as she headed for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Merlin said quickly, blocking her exit. "Your shaking." He said standing in front of her. Sarah didn't even realise it till he said it. She laughed weakly. Her hands seemed to tremble more as she looked at them, she couldn't understand why she felt so worried.

"Sarah, Sarah look at me." Merlin said fearfully, taking Sarah's hands in his own without thinking. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Sarah said shakily, her eyes darting to the window and looking out. She could see the forest from here.

"Has something happened?" Merlin pressed.

"No." Sarah said distracted, not being able to draw her eyes away from the window. She gasped as something clicked. The window. Forest. Cassie. Shit!

"SARAH!" Merlin shouted as Sarah darted past him, the door slamming against the wall as she ran through it. He groaned confused and ran after the girl. Gaius was so going to kill him.

….

"You really are an illusive little bird aren't you."

Cassie jumped apart from Arthur as a man just seemed to appear out of air beside them. Arthur stiffened and pulled his sword up, eyeing the man with confusion.

"Who are you?" He barked, his eyes quickly noting Cassie reclaim her own weapon.

"I am a little disappointed really, I was told you would be harder to find." The man continued as if he hadn't heard Arthur, looking directly at Cassie.

"Do you know him?" Arthur hissed.

"No." Cassie said, frowning at the man. She hadn't seen him before in her life.

"What do you want here?" Arthur directed at the man, taking a step forward and raising his sword to the man.

"Now now Prince, there be no need for nessrcary blood to be spilt here." The man drawled, finally looking at Arthur. Arthur stared back, full knight mode taking hold. The man looked young though worn, he was clearly a peasant, his clothes pointing out at least a fair few days in travel. Arthur noted one sword sheathed to his side and what looked like a dagger hidden beneath his breaches.

"I repeat, what do you want?"

The man laughed, starting out quiet and then getting louder and more maniacal. Arthur frowned even more. This man was a whack! Cassie shook her head in disgust, this man was obviously just looking for a cheap thrill, thinking he could hustle a couple of wanderers in the forest. Men like this were worthless.

"She knows." The man said between a laugh, finally subsiding to a wicked grin. "She knows."

"What?" Cassie asked harshly.

"I come bearing a message." The man said, his eyes focussing in on Cassie. Arthur instinctively moved closer to her, not liking the way the man eyes her.

"What message?" Cassie asked strongly, she wasn't going to let this man intimidate her.

"You wont get away, you wont." He laughed.

"If you are threatening her!" Arthur barked.

"Not me she should be scared of." The man stepped forward seeming to not even care as both raised their swords higher towards him. "She knows." The man repeated.

Arthur's arms sprang up with his sword as the man reached with one hand to pull the sleeve up on his other. Cassie eyes narrowed at the mans strange acting's. The man pulled up the fabric up to his elbow, it took a coupe of seconds for Cassie to see the markings on the mans skin, like they were burnt in. all the colour drained from her face in an instant.

"She knows." The man laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"What is that?" Arthur ordered confused, a quick glance at Cassie brought a little worry to him. "Cassie? What is it?" He asked as the girl paled before his eyes. Cassie didn't answer, just stared at the man's arm in front of her.

"What does that symbol mean?" Arthur snapped at the man, finally reaching forwards and grabbing him by the shoulder, his sword resting against the man's neck. The man didn't even look scared.

"No one can run, no one can hide, she knows!" The man all but yelled, his eyes locking onto Cassie. Arthur felt his blood boil. His arm moved with easy grace, the man dead before he hit the floor. Cassie flinched despite herself and her eyes locked with Arthur as he turned back to her.

"Care to explain?" Arthur said, his face stone as he regarded her. Cassie shook her head mutely and only just noticed as her hands began to shake. Her head moved of its own accord, looking towards the castle. Her eyes seemed to fall on one window as she felt the full weight of the tremors attack her body. Arthur caught her just before her legs gave way.

3


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Chapter Nine**

Her eyelids felt heavy and sore, her body in about the same state. Cassie tried to groan but couldn't even force her throat to make the simple noise. Her eyes fluttered uselessly under her lids. She wanted to wake up but the darkness was so inviting. If she could move she would of shook her head. She needed to wake up, she had to.

With a tremendous amount of effort she felt one of her hands twitch as she tried to force her arm to move. She flexed her fingers experimentally. Finally managing to ease her eyes open, she closed them tight as a bright light assaulted her from every angle.

Hadn't it been night time before? Her head pounded with the effort of trying to concentrate.

"I hope this won't be come a common occurrence." A voice floated through to her ears. Cassie squinted through her eyes as Gaius sat down beside her. She frowned at his words and he chuckled.

"You've been here barely a month and I have had both of you girls in here already." He clarified for her, running a cool cloth over her forehead.

"Wha' 'appened?" Cassie croaked out, her voice rough and barely there. She felt like she had swallowed a bundle of cotton wool. She gratefully sipped at the water Gaius helped her drink.

"You were brought back here late last night, you were unconscious for several hours." Gaius explained.

Cassie blinked several times as her eyes slowly started to clear properly, her senses returning to her. She struggled to sit up, ignoring the disapproving look Gaius was giving her.

"Who brought me here?"

"Arthur." Gaius answered. Cassie frowned. Arthur? _Arthur?_ Her mouth fell open a little as she remembered that they were in the woods together last night, they were fighting each other, then someone had appeared. A man?

"Did Arthur bring anyone else to the castle last night?" Cassie asked, nervous of the answer.

"No." Gaius shook his head. "What happened last night Cassandra?"

Cassie bit her lip and looked away. How did she explain this one away? She sighed heavily and hesitantly looked back to Gaius.

"We were attacked by a rogue, I must of got knocked out." She lied through her teeth, hoping beyond hope that he didn't see through her. Something in his look told her that he did. He sighed heavily and pushed himself up from his seat.

"I best go wake up your companion." He said walking towards a door to the side. Cassie frowned.

"Arthur?"

Gaius chuckled. "The young Prince left hours ago, your friend Sarah on the other hand barely left your side."

Cassie smiled a little and watched Gaius go. When she was certain he was gone she let out a frustrated sigh and flopped back down on the bed. Stupid,_ stupid, __**stupid! **_Really, she couldn't of brought more attention to herself if she tried! Okay, maybe she could but at least it would have been for something more constructive. She had lied to Gaius, something she wasn't happy about to start with, but she knew for a fact that she would not be able to pull that with Arthur. The man had seen her!

She forced herself to sit back up and ran a hand over her face. Well one thing was for sure, things just got a whole lot more complicated. She was starting to wish she had listened when Sarah had told her to keep a low profile. The again, she couldn't be blamed for that man finding her. How had he found her? She wasn't stupid enough to go wandering past Camelot and that man would never of got inside. She sighed again, she hoped Sarah would have answers like she always did.

….

Merlin sat with his chin resting on his hands, watching and waiting. He supposed really he could go back and help Gaius but he was reluctant to leave Sarah alone. He was just as worried about her as he was about Cassie. It had taken him a fair few minutes to catch up with her after she had run off (the girl was faster than she looked). It had taken him up until the courtyard to catch sight of her again and even then it was only because she was standing still. He had been confused. That was until he caught sight of what she had been staring at.

Walking across the courtyard had been Arthur, Cassie being carried in his arms. She was very clearly not conscious. His heart went out to both girls at that point. Sarah had been silent as they had walked with Cassie back to Gaius chambers, standing back as he looked over her. Arthur had left pretty soon after he deemed her not ill.

Sarah had not left her side for hours, sitting constantly with one of Cassie's hands in hers. Merlin didn't think he had heard her talk the entire time. It had been a couple of hours ago that Merlin had looked around to see that she had fallen asleep, her head lying on the girls entwined hands. Merlin had moved her into his room, letting her sleep somewhere comfortably. He hadn't left the room since.

"Merlin."

Merlin jumped as Gaius came in the room behind him, his voice hushed. "She is awake."

"How is she?" Merlin asked, standing from his seat.

"Confused, a little disoriented to be expected but she is well." Gaius said, with a supportive hand to Merlin's shoulder. "You should wake here."

Gaius left the room as Merlin approached the bed, kneeling down beside it. Reaching out his hand he gently shook Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah blinked her eyes sleepily as she felt someone moving her shoulder. She curled sideways, not wanting to give up how comfortable she felt. It took her a few seconds for her mind to catch up and when it did she bolted up in bed.

"Cassie!" She said hurriedly, going to run off the bed. Merlin gripped her arm and stopped her from falling off the edge.

"Hey, slow down. She's fine." Merlin said quickly.

"What am I doing in here?" Sarah asked, taking in where she was.

"You fell asleep, I brought you in here." Merlin said sheepishly. Despite herself Sarah smiled.

"Cassie is awake." Merlin said once he was sure Sarah was actually awake. Sarah was out the door so fast she was a blur. Merlin chuckled and followed after her.

….

Cassie started as Sarah came out of nowhere, jumping on her and hugging her for all it was worth. She laughed into Sarah's shoulder, more out of relief than anything. When they finally pulled apart they turned to see Merlin smiling at them and Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go." He said hurriedly, retreating back to his room (Gaius was out to collect more water). Cassie chuckled and Sarah smacked her on the arm.

"Don't be so mean."

"I'm not!" Cassie said mock offended. The girls smiled slowly dropped from their faces and Cassie lowered her head.

"What happened Cassie?" Sarah asked, her voice quiet.

"I don't know." Cassie replied without looking up.

"I know something Cassie, I felt it." Sarah said, taking Cassie's hand in her own. Cassie gripped onto it out of habit.

"What do you mean you felt it?" Cassie asked confused.

"I don't know, it was odd. I just felt really nervous and it kept getting worse. I knew something was wrong just not what." Sarah explained.

"You don't think its because-" Cassie started.

"No," Sarah cut her off. "We always know when something is wrong with each other, it was probably just that."

Cassie nodded and didn't press it. "He knew who I was." She said after a while of silence.

"What do you mean?" Sarah frowned.

"The man who jumped us, I thought he was just a nut but he knew who I was." Cassie explained. Sarah pale a few colours.

"Did Arthur?"

"No, the man never said it out loud, Arthur doesn't know." Cassie said quickly. Sarah sighed in relief.

"What did he say?" Sarah asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"He said 'she knows'." Cassie shivered. "We are safe here aren't we?"

Sarah looked her in the eyes and she was suddenly reminded of the small child Cassie had been when they were little. It was a strange sight to see any type of fear in Cassie's. Unfortunately, she was certain her eyes reflected the same.

"I wont let her fid you Cassie, I promise."

4


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: None at the moment that i know of.**

Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, nor Arthur, all rights belong to the bbc and the involving crew and actor. OOoohh! Though i do own Sarina (sarah) and Cassandra (Cassie) My creations :D 

**Thanks to DementedViper for all the help she gives me along the way and advice!  
Oh and this un'beta'd so all the mistakes our mine :(**

**Ok, i got a rather rude review on my last chap from someone that didnt have the guts to leave their name. I know i have no beta, and i state that all the mistakes are there, i know they should be fixed but there is no need to be bitchy about. A simple concrit would work, not an attack. Also, it had a lot of complaintsa bout the content of my story. Firstly, i checked my names, i always do my research. Sarah and Cassie might not be right for that time but i already stated their names are Cassandra and Sarina, names that i looked up and were on a list for that time period, names get shorted as nicknames as such, proven by Guinivere going to Gwen. Next, the fact that the girls are mouthy and talk out of line and how that would be excepted back then and anyone doing that to the Prince would be killed? Hello, Merlin anyone! He does it all the time, the first time he see's Arthur! I'm doing nothing the show doesnt. I know im not hundred percent accurate but i would appreciate the flames being left. If you want to comment then keep it polite and constructive, and not a blatant dig.**

**Sorry for my rant, but any writer will understand how fustrating that is. Especially when the reviewer withholds their name just so they dont have to get a reply from you!**

**Enjoy those who stuck with this)**

* * *

The next few days were tough for Cassie and Sarah, each reluctant to let the other out of their sight. They soon worked out that it was ridiculous though, that they could not carry on like this forever. Their had been no sign of any other men coming after them, no suspicious activity and like Cassie had thought originally, no one could really get into Camelot and harm them anyway. It took over a week but eventually they started going their separate ways again, though always telling each other to be on the look out.

Cassie walked solemnly across the grounds as she headed towards the training area. This would be the first day that she would be returning to work. She was mildly surprised that Arthur had not called for her or had her arrested for not attending her duties, but so far he had left her alone. She would never admit that she was grateful. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the training area, spotting Arthur in an instance. He was training predictably with his sword and did not notice her as she perched herself on the fence. This was sure to be fun.

The night in the forest had shook her and she would admit that, though right now it was the least of her concerns. Arthur had kissed her. _kissed her! _What exactly was she supposed to say to that? Was she even expected to say anything. At the end of the day, she just wanted to forget. She hadn't even told Sarah it had happened because it was quite simply, a mistake. It was nothing more than a adrenaline fuelled decision that meant nothing, because she certainly did not like him.

Arthur smiled despite himself as he caught sight of Cassie at the edge of the field. He had not expected her to be here today, since she had not shown up for over a week. He know that as Prince he had every right to be mad that his staff were lacking of their duties, but he had seen how fearful she had been in the forest, he could grant her some leave if only to remove that look from her. Still, that didn't mean he was going to let her know how lenient he was feeling.

"Finally decided to join did you?" He said mockingly as he strode over to her, glad to see she seemed well enough to glare at him like usual.

"Yes Sire." Cassie answered through pursed lips, hopping down to stand up properly.

"Well, lets get started then shall we." Arthur said without room for argument. Cassie prayed to the lords that she could find a way to get through this.

…

Sarah's hands trembled slightly with nerves as she searched through the shelves of the library. Every few seconds she would look over her shoulder, even though she knew that Jeffery would be gone for the next couple of hours at the least. Ever since the incident with Cassie she had been running over and over in her mind a way that she could better be sure that Cassie was safe. They couldn't follow each other around for the rest of their lives.

Biting down on the corner of her lip, her eyes trailed over to the restricted section of the library. She had been told on her very first day that she was never to go into there. The books contained in that set were from the time before the Great Purge, Uther had banned anyone from reading them ever again. Not even Jeffery was allowed to look at the pages contained.

"I'm turning into Cassie more and more everyday." Sarah sighed as she walked as quietly as she could into the section, careful not to touch anything that was nessrcary. She didn't want to give away that she had been there. Her eyes scanned the shelves until she came to the section she wanted. Protection. She needed a way to keep the safe. Careful as not to damage anything, Sarah slid the biggest book she could find from the shelf, resting it on the nearest table. Flipping through the pages, she saw descriptions on plants and herbs that she had never even heard of, some of which didn't look particularly safe. A passage on a protective wreath caught her eye, but she discarded it one she saw how long it would take to make.

Closing the book sharply she huffed. What use were plants really going to do anyway? They were not more useful than common grass in matters like this. Pinching the bridge of her nose, her gaze wandered to the furthest back shelf in the section. She know this was dangerous, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care. She pulled down the closet book she could reach, she needed something stronger and maybe magic held the answer.

…

Merlin was deep in thought as he set about cleaning Arthur's chambers, glad that the Prince was out training so as no one was there to distract him. He found himself in thought a lot these days and he couldn't help but notice it always revolved around the new girls. It was odd how well they had settled in, especially since Camelot did not like strangers, but then, it had been the Prince that given them jobs. That was basically a rule now that no one was to question their presence here. He chuckled as he thought about the way Cassie got to talk to him, it would not of been so odd if he didn't already know that he got away with the same. His first week there he had had more run in with Arthur that what was considered safe. It seemed Arthur liked having these sort of people around him.

Merlin sighed as he tucked Arthur's covers over his bed, fluffing up the pillows. What did bother him though was that it seemed the girls were hiding something. He didn't think it was anything particularly malicious, he didn't get that vibe about them. No, it was just something they did not want to share. He could relate, nearly everyone had a past these days, life was just that hard.

Plopping himself down on the nearest stall, Merlin pulled the Prince's armour towards him, running the cloth over the metal to get rid of the grime. Surprisingly, he never got bored of shining the armour everyday, it was nice to do something normal, especially with the activities he usually got up to.

Later that day he was going to have to go and talk to Arthur, most likely after he had finished his practice. He was, curious, to what had actually happened in the forest with Cassie. Both girl had out right refused to talk about with him or Gaius. Merlin was sure that Arthur knew more than he had told them. Somehow Merlin thought that if he knew, he could be one step closer to working them out. He didn't know why, but something he could explain made him want to try.

…

Cassie smiled as she dipped her toes into the water, it shallow enough where she stood that there was still a little warmth to it. She wiggled her toes experimentally and giggled at the rippled that spread out across the water.

"You always did like the water." Sarah comment with her own soft smile, watching Cassie from where she was sitting on a boulder on the bank. Cassie grinned at her over her shoulder.

"I remember that you used to hate it." She said back, flicking her feet and splashing Sarah. Sarah squeaked and through her hands up in a vain attempt to protect herself, glaring playfully at the other girl.

"We cant all like everything." She laughed. "I remember the time that village we stayed in got its fields flooded by the rain, and you just had to go and try swimming in it." She chuckled. "You were covered in mud from head to toe."

Cassie pouted. "Well how was I to know it wouldn't be clean water."

"Asking." Sarah suggested, tilting her head with a chuckle. Cassie laughed and flicked water again, before walking over and hauling herself up onto the rock beside her.

"What village was that?" She asked, leaning her head against Sarah's shoulder.

"Murthador." Sarah answered easily, running a hand through Cassie's hair.

"I remember there, that was when we stayed with that family, Keira and her daughters." Cassie smiled, thinking back on them. She had enjoyed staying with them. They had been kind to them, lending them what they needed and providing a place for them to stay. The daughters had been wonderful girls, bit of gossips but delightful all the same. They had all been quite good friends, that was until they had to leave. Cassie sighed.

"It was nice there, it was a shame we had to leave." She said sadly.

Sarah lowered her head and nodded in agreement. It had been nice there. They had only been able to stay there for roughly four months before they had had to move on. It was an unfortunate event that happened throughout their lives. Sarah hoped this time would be different.

"Do you think it will be different here?" Cassie asked, unaware she was voicing Sarah's thoughts.

"I hope so." Sarah replied, knowing she didn't trust to commit to an answer. Cassie tutted.

"You don't know do you? If we really are safe."

Sarah snapped her head round sharply. "We are safe Cassie." She said with certainty. "I'm going to keep us safe."

Cassie sighed but dropped her head back against Sarah's shoulder all the same. She wanted to believe that, but Sarah was only one person.

"How did we get here." Cassie all but whispered sadly. Sarah chuckled even though it was the last thing she felt like doing.

"Well you see, we follow the path from the castle…"

Cassie whacked her and across the girls arm, glaring playfully at her. "That's not what I meant." She laughed, though the joke did help her feel less tense.

"Well what did you mean then?" Sarah asked shifting to wrap an arm around the girl.

"I meant, how did we get here doing this, running all the time." Cassie noted how Sarah went rigid against her side but didn't take back her question, she was stubborn like that.

"You know how Cass." Sarah said stiffly, she hated it when Cassie started this conversation.

"Some days it feels like I'm less and less sure on the answer." Cassie said truthfully. "We run too much that I don't even remember what it's for."

Sarah sighed and pulled Cassie closer to her, wrapping both arms round her in a hug. Cassie sighed as well, recognising the traits that she wasn't going to be answered and hugged back all the same. The last few weeks had been hard, but at least they were still here. Cassie thought Sarah would say no more, so was a little surprised when Sarah spoke again, her tone low.

"It doesn't matter what we know Cassie and it doesn't matter that she knows we know it. She wont find us, not here and not while we stick together. We were left alive to a reason, I'm not going to let her ruin that."

Cassie felt a glow in her chest at those words, Sarah always had a way of making everything seem better. Still, the warmth she felt was always second to a cold feeling of dread.

"That is easy to say." She said reluctantly. "But Nimueh is not one to give up."

…

Arthur chucked his gear on the table as he entered his chambers, weary after all the training he had been through that day. If he didn't enjoy it so much he would swear it wasn't worth the pain it often caused.

"Merlin, warm the fire." He ordered though is tone wasn't as harsh as it usually was, tiredness dulling his usual royal air. Merlin complied without question, stoking the fire into life.

"Rough training?" He ventured, moving to remove the last remnants of Arthur's armour.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder where we pick these Knights up from." Arthur vented. "They couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if the arrow top was a millimetre from the wood."

Merlin resisted the urge to laugh at the imagery, knowing it wouldn't improve Arthur's mood. He settled for just stepping back and awaiting his orders.

"You've been acting off the last few days." Arthur said out of the blue, taking Merlin by surprise.

"Sire?" Merlin replied confused.

"Granted, you aren't the brightest servant, but you seem more distracted than usual." Arthur carried on, his voice sounded bored though.

Merlin didn't know whether to find it touching that Arthur cared enough to notice his mood, or disturbed that he was being watched that closely. He opted to go somewhere in between the two.

"It is not intentional." He settled for replying.

"Oh I have no doubt, I know exactly what the cause is." Arthur said, a little but of smugness in his voice as he turned to look at Merlin. "It's those girls."

Merlin felt his face heat up half a dozen degrees. "What?" He spluttered.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "Don't get so flustered Merlin, I know they intrigue you just as much as they do me."

"They don't-wait, they intrigue you?" Merlin frowned.

"I know you are not idiotic enough to miss that they are hiding something, that event in the forest last week was evident enough of that."

"What are you going to do?"

Arthur grinned. "_We _are going to find out what they are hiding."

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: None at the moment that i know of. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, nor Arthur, all rights belong to the bbc and the involving crew and actor. OOoohh! Though i do own Sarina (sarah) and Cassandra (Cassie) My creations :D **

**Thanks to DementedViper for all the help she gives me along the way and advice!  
Oh and this un'beta'd so all the mistakes our mine :(**

* * *

Merlin, Arthur concluded, could not be subtle if his life depended on it. He had explicitly told his servant to be quiet as they walked through the castle to the library, to not touch anything in said library and to not draw attention to the fact that they were their. True, as Prince he could go where he wished in the castle, but that did not include certain sections in the library. That included the genealogy reports that went back during the Great Purge and the time before Arthur was born. Still though, Merlin had managed to knock over one pile of books from a table, nearly get the attention of two guards as they walked past the room and knock Arthur into shelf through his clumsy feet. No, Merlin could not be subtle.

"Will you just stand still!" Arthur hissed when he couldn't stand it any longer, causing Merlin to all but freeze to the spot. Arthur liked Merlin, would even go so far as to call him a friend, but he annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. Arthur had Merlin keep watch as he trailed through the aisles, looking over titles as he went. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, only that if he could find their names in a book, he could trace back their origins, and then maybe their story. He did not know Sarah's family name, not did Merlin, but he did know that Cassie's was Powell, having asked her sometime in the days that they had been training. Then again, he could not be sure that she had given him the right name.

He scanned through many books, finding nothing and getting more and more frustrated. Why did he even care so much?

"Found anything?" Merlin's voice whispered to him as he leant beside the Prince.

"No, and aren't you supposed to be a look out."

"I can hear from here." Merlin said distractedly, flipping through some books himself. He gave Arthur a sideways grin as he pointed at a page.

"Is this her name?"

Arthur couldn't help but glare that yes, Merlin had managed to find her name. "How did you find that!"

Merlin shrugged. "Just opened a book." Arthur glared some more and snatched the book away from him.

His eyes scanned over the page as he read paragraph after paragraph, taking in the information. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What is it?" Merlin asked nervously, hoping it wasn't bad news. He could tell just by looking at Arthur's face that he had found something he didn't expect to. Arthur kept his eyes on the book but started to read it out hushed to Merlin.

"Many years before the time of the Great Purge, the Kingdom was marred by battles and raiders, no order to protect the outlying villages. Many fell but there is one that stood out as a larger loss that the rest. The town of Lyria." Arthur paused and looked up at Merlin. "That sounds familiar."

Merlin frowned and then his face became an expression of realisation. "I know it too! I remember there used to be a tale they would tell of it in my village. We were supposed to be located just south of it."

Arthur frowned and carried on reading. "Lyria was a town known as a middle ground for the trade in the kingdom, most of the larger deliveries going through it. It was a common rest stop for noble travellers. People used to say that without Lyria, people would never reach Camelot at that time. In a late summer, Lyria was attacked by raiders, burning everything to the ground. The villages population was killed in one night and nothing was left behind."

"That's awful." Merlin put it, frowning sadly. Arthur nodded in agreement, though it was nothing that was uncommon.

"Lyria was famed not only for its trade, but the legends surrounding it. It is told that a powerful sorceress came to the town for reasons that are unknown and was the cause of the destruction." Arthur attention spiked even more at this. "Why would a sorcerer care about a trade town?"

"Maybe they thought it would weaken Camelot." Merlin suggested.

"It said that they would have been there before, I wonder what they would have been doing." Arthur mused.

"What does that have to do with the girls though?" Merlin asked, trying to read over Arthur's shoulder.

"Many say that not everyone perished in the destruction, that two escaped. The daughter of the Black Smith Powell and the daughter of the Inn Keeper Caddock. These girls would have been no older than a few years, legend says that they escaped the attack together, much to the sorcerers' anger." Arthur looked up at Merlin slowly, their faces both mirroring their surprise.

"It cant be them." Merlin breathed. "I mean, there must be loads of people with the surname Powell, there is no way they could of survived."

"Your right." Arthur replied though his voice held no conviction that he actually agreed.

"How can we be sure?" Merlin asked seriously. "If it is them, then they are the last survivors of a whole town. Maybe that is what they are hiding."

Arthur closed the book, replacing it on the shelf and ran a hand through his hair. Something still did not seem right. Even if it was them, he did not understand why it as a history they were running away from. It was nothing they should be ashamed of.

"We need to find out if Cassie's surname really is Powell, and if Sarah's is Caddock. The chances of them both matching is unlikely if it is not them." Arthur said, fixing Merlin with a serious expression.

"And how are we going to do that?" Merlin asked bemused. Arthur's smiled mischievously…

…

Sarah smiled at Cassie as they walked back into the courtyard, absently holding onto each others hands, needing the simple support. It was dark now, the sun having long set. The stars were bright in the sky, the cloudless night meaning the mood cast a glow onto everything. Sarah loved the moon and Cassie loved the stars, nights like this they enjoyed. Cassie giggled and skipped a little, swinging Sarah's arm until she skipped with her. Turning on the spot they spun together, faces turned upwards, smiles stretched across their faces. It amazed even themselves sometimes how easily they could make something simple into something that made them so happy. They both jumped as a laugh echoed across the courtyard, Cassie on guard in an instance. She glared when she saw who it was.

"Don't you know its rude to sneak up on a lady." She said snappily as they walked over to the stairs, Arthur and Merlin leaning against the rails.

"Funny though." Arthur laughed again, winking at Merlin as Cassie continued to glare.

"Cassie, be nice." Sarah hissed under her breath. The last thing she needed was more trouble. Cassie mumbled but let her glare drop a little.

"Your out late?" Merlin said, gesturing to the empty area around them.

"We went for a walk by the lake." Sarah replied curtly. Merlin smiled at her.

"Well we're glad your still out." Arthur said, pushing himself from the rails.

"Why?" Cassie asked bluntly.

"We have a question for you." Arthur answered cryptically. Cassie held her tongue.

"Your surnames." The Prince asked bluntly, causing Merlin roll his eyes. Seriously, Arthur could be as tactful as a griffin.

Sarah felt for sure that she had paled one look at Cassie told her the same thing. This sort of question never boded well for them and the look on Arthur's face told her he was expecting a certain reply. _"Oh god." _Was the only phrase that went through either of their minds.

"Clayton and Paskin." Sarah said quickly, not meeting the Prince's gaze as she rushed it out. Her eyes only snapped up when he chuckled. She could see amusement in his face but also something else, one look at Merlin saw shock and suspicion. He insides fluttered.

"Really." Arthur drawled, fixing his gaze on Cassie, who nervously took a minute step back. She knew what was coming, she should of known weeks ago. Sarah was really going to kill her this time. They spent so much time coming up with their covers and keeping each other safe. Protecting each others backs and she had destroyed that in one day of silliness. Of letting her tongue slip before actually thinking. She should of told the girl what had happened when it did, they might have been able to avoid this. She gulped as Arthur spoke again.

"Because she told me her surname was Powell."

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: None at the moment that i know of. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, nor Arthur, all rights belong to the bbc and the involving crew and actor. OOoohh! Though i do own Sarina (sarah) and Cassandra (Cassie) My creations :D **

**Thanks to DementedViper for all the help she gives me along the way and advice!  
Oh and this un'beta'd so all the mistakes our mine :(**

* * *

Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat and her gaze darted to Cassie, who slowly lifted her head to meet the girls eyes. She wished she had kept them down. There was confusion on Sarah's face and a lot of fear, it hurt Cassie to see it. She turned her eyes back onto the Prince and tried her best to not let her façade fall down.

"Well I obviously lied." She opted for saying, hoping the reputation she already had going for herself let her pass it off. She felt Sarah tense beside her will the girl to keep quiet.

Arthur regarded her with interest like she was some sort of puzzle. His eyes flicked to Merlin, both of them thinking the same thing, about the book in the library. Arthur could see the fear that had crossed both of the girls faces at his words, he knew that Cassie was trying to lie her way out of this, he just did not understand why.

"Why would you lie about your own name?" He enquired.

"Because I didn't trust you." Cassie lied easily, shrugging her shoulders.

Arthur snorted. "And you trust me now?"

"No." Cassie replied hardly, he gaze not faltering.

"Then why not keep to your lie and stick to Powell, why the change." Arthur called her bluff.

"She didn't know I had lied, she just answered truthfully." Cassie covered, hoping to at least protect Sarah from her mistake. She felt more than saw the hard glare Sarah sent her, the meaning clear. _Don't risk yourself to protect me. _Cassie never did listen.

Arthur hummed and walked down the steps, stopping in front of the girls, looking them over in turn. He stopped in front of Sarah. "Were you lying?" He demanded.

Merlin flinched from his place on the steps at the harshness in Arthur's tone. He knew he was just doing what he knew, getting information the only way he knew how. That didn't stop him for feeling sorry for the way the girls were being accused. He knew what it was like to hide how who you were.

"Arthur maybe-" He tried but was silence with a single look. He bit his tongue against his words.

"Well?" Arthur said, all but towering over Sarah. The girl did not back down one bit.

"No Sire." She replied seamlessly, her eyes connecting with Arthur, almost daring him to call her out. He chuckled and moved to stand in front of Cassie.

"Are you lying?" He asked in the same accusatory tone.

Cassie raised her head defiantly. "About what Sire?"

Arthur would of laughed if it would of not ruined the demeanour he was trying to put on. "Did you lie when you told me your surname was Powell? Or was the lie that you said that to cover yourself."

"My surname is Paskin Sire." Cassie answered.

Arthur stared between the two girls for a moment, as if weighing up what they were saying. He knew in his head that they were already lying.

"If I find out you are deceiving me, the chopping block would be considered a mild punishment compared to yours."

Sarah at least flinched at the threat. Arthur turned and that was all the cue the girls needed toe leave, Sarah all but pulling Cassie in the direction of their Inn. Arthur sighed as he stepped back up to Merlin, tutting at the look he was getting.

"What?"

"You didn't have to be so cruel, maybe they weren't lying." Merlin defended, fixing Arthur with the look he always gave him when he thought he had done wrong.

"Find out her surname, her _real_ surname." Arthur ordered and Merlin knew he was talking about Sarah, they needed solid confirmation on both. Merlin ran a hand wearily down his face as Arthur walked away. How the hell was he going to do this?

….

"What the hell did you do!" Sarah bellowed as she all but pushed Cassie into their Inn room, ignoring the way Cassie fell onto the bed. Sarah rarely ever got this mad and it was a sight that still scared Cassie to an extent. She had only ever seen Sarah this mad a handful of times and she would be glad if she never had to see it directed at her again. Funnily enough, it was always over their identities being found.

"It wasn't my fault!" Cassie defended herself, springing up from the bed.

"Really? What was it this time then Cassie?" Sarah said furiously, stepping right up close to Cassie.

"I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out." Cassie tried to explain.

"It always just slips out, do you know how many times I hear that from you."

"It's not like your perfect!" Cassie bellowed, her anger boiling over.

"Don't you are turn this on me." Sarah snapped. "The Prince of Camelot Cassie, you told the Prince of Camelot the one thing I always tell you not to tell anyone." Sarah pushed a hand against the other girls chest, causing her to step a few steps back.

Cassie growled. "I didn't do it on purpose, people are allowed to make mistakes."

"NOT US!" Sarah shouted. "We cant afford mistakes, if she finds is-" Sarah cut of furiously, slamming her hand down on the nearest surface.

"How! How is someone knowing our name going to mean she can find us." Cassie challenged.

"You know why." Sarah said through her teeth, not trusting herself to turn round.

"You know what, no, I'm not accepting that this time. You are so much more afraid of her than I am and its got nothing to do with guts. She had _never _caught up with us, the most we've had is a few hired thugs. She can't get to us if she doesn't know where to look." Cassie snapped, standing right behind Sarah. She didn't even flinch as Sarah swung round.

"You didn't see! You don't remember. If you did you wouldn't be asking me this." She said, her voice quieter but somehow more vicious.

"Don't you dare do that, don't you dare." Cassie said, a spike of hurt going through her. "I know what went on, I know why we run, but I don't know why we have to try so hard to lie to anyone who could possibly help us."

"They can't help us!" Sarah said stubbornly, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Why not! Look, I know I'm not the best for trusting people but we can't always do this alone." Cassie sighed, being honest for once. She knew she hated to trust, but they were sitting ducks alone.

"We don't have a choice." Sarah said more quietly, though her anger not gone. Neither girl would calm down anytime soon, it was just how they were.

"You can't always do everything yourself, your not as almighty as you think you are!" Cassie yelled, her anger finally getting to the breaking point. She stormed past Sarah, slamming the door as she burst through it. Her feet thundered down the steps so hard they shook against the wall. Sarah clenched her fists to her side to stop herself from running after the girl, it wouldn't help. She barely noticed the vase that exploded next to her.

…

Cassie groaned as bright light assaulted her eyes, raising her hand wearily to block it. For a moment she was confused as to where she was, until the night before came back to her and she grimaced. Pushing herself up from the floor she pulled the straw from her, ignoring the way it was itching her back. This was not the first night she had slept in a stable and in would most likely not be the last.

Yawning as she stood, Cassie trudged out of the stable, careful not to let anyone see her. Her joints ached as she walked and she missed the bed she had grown used to in the Inn. She had calmed down little after an hour after she had left the night before. Really she knew she should of gone back since she knew she would not be shouting any longer. She has wanted to give Sarah time though. She knew that when Sarah got mad like that it was for a reason, the lack of her getting like that meant she could go on for hours.

By the time Cassie made it back to the Inn she was more awake, her eyes staying open more easily. She pushed lightly on the room door, not wanting to wake Sarah if she was still asleep. Her face saddened a little as she Sarah curled up in one of the corners, asleep with her head against the wall. Her bed had not been slept in. It was something she had picked up from travelling young, a defence if you will. Cassie had her own, this was just Sarah's.

"Sarah." Cassie said lightly, shaking the girls shoulder. "Sarah, come on, wake up." Sarah's eyes blinked sleepily in their sockets and Cassie smiled. "That's it."

Sarah eyes opened fully and she looked up confused until a look of relief washed over her face. Her arms swung round Cassie before she had a chance to think, clinging to the girl like life depended on it.

"I am so sorry Cassie, I didn't mean any of it!" Sarah said quickly.

"I know, its okay." Cassie automatically, holding Sarah close. "It doesn't matter now okay."

Sarah nodded weakly, pulling back to look at Cassie properly.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Cassie asked as she saw the dark circles around Sarah's eyes. Sarah shrugged. "Come on, bed now." Cassie said sternly.

"But the library-" Sarah tried to fight, though she wasn't putting up too much resistance.

"I'll get someone to cover." Cassie said without room for argument, pulling the covers up over the girl as she laid her down. "Sleep." She ordered, smiling as Sarah's eyes drifted shut almost instantly. Closing the door gently she headed back out. She had a Prince to deal with.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
